


Не там свернул

by getrid



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, xxxHoLic
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getrid/pseuds/getrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>нерадивые волшебники всегда действовали матушке Ветровоск на нервы. А еще они никогда не спрашивают дорогу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не там свернул

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Wrong Turn Somewhere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/582898) by [laurus_nobilis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurus_nobilis/pseuds/laurus_nobilis). 



Матушка Ветровоск уставилась на человека, который только что обрушился в ее сад. Было абсолютно ясно, что он не из Ланкра, – но взволновало ее не это. В конце концов, видала она в своей жизни вещи и постраннее внезапно рухнувшего к ее порогу незнакомца. Нет, матушку беспокоила совершенно иная вещь.

Незнакомец был магом.

Пусть он и не был похож ни на кого из её знакомых волшебников, в этом не могло быть решительно никаких сомнений. Пришелец казался молодым - но матушке было ясно, что он не молод. Однако он явно потрудился скрыть все признаки своего истинного возраста - что само по себе было подозрительно (но вместе с тем и на удивление здраво). Матушка Ветровоск все равно его раскусила. Впрочем, она раскусила бы незнакомца, даже если бы тот не вырядился в эту смехотворную хламиду. Более того, этот факт не ускользнул бы от ее внимания и в том случае, если бы его глупая магия не устроила такой переполох, что матушка подскочила среди ночи.

Все дело было в восхищенном взгляде, которым тот окинул окрестности. У незнакомца был вид человека, чья голова напрочь забита всякой ерундой. Матушке Ветровоск пришлось кашлянуть трижды, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание. 

– Доброй ночи, – вежливо улыбнулся пришелец, наконец-то заметив ее. – Прошу прощения за вторжение. Должно быть, не туда свернул.   
– Да уж не сомневаюсь, – попеняла ему матушка Ветровоск. – Не знаю, где вы там должны были оказаться, но душу прозакладываю, что не в Ланкре.   
– Да, совсем не там, – признал незнакомец. – Я держал путь в Анк-Морпорк. Это одна из моих первых попыток воспользоваться этим… м-м, способом для путешествий. Обычно-то я Л-пространство использую. Впрочем, для новичка ничего так результат, согласитесь? По крайней мере, миром я не ошибся. Начало положено!  
– Вы всегда так забалтываетесь? – спросила матушка, скрестив руки. Незнакомец было усмехнулся, но, заметив выражение ее лица, тут же осекся.  
– Прошу прощения, – сказал он смущенно, – иногда меня заносит. В смысле, когда что-то настолько увлекательное… мда. Извините.  
Он замолчал на секунду, затем пробормотал себе под нос: «может быть, когда она называла себя профессионалом в данном деле, то именно на это и рассчитывала». 

Тут в голове у матушки нечто щелкнуло. Лишь одно объяснение могло включать в себя одновременно путешествия между мирами, «ее» в качестве профессионала в этом деле и возникающих среди ночи глупцов. 

– Ты – Тот Самый Волшебник, – произнесла матушка Ветровоск.   
– Знаете Юко? – ухмыльнулся пришелец.  
– А кто не знает? И да, она действительно профессионал, дурачина. Тебе стоило бы больше прислушиваться к людям, которые разбираются лучше тебя. Теперь выметайся из моего сада и иди докучай кому-нибудь другому.   
– Непременно, – вежливо поклонился волшебник; секунду поколебавшись, он продолжил, – просто, эээ...  
– Что?  
– Вы случайно не знаете, как мне добраться до Незримого Университета?  
Матушка шлепнула себя по лбу и вздохнула. Ночка обещала затянуться.

***

Прогулка в город показалась матушке вдвое длиннее обычной: этот чокнутый останавливался каждые десять секунд, чтобы поглазеть по сторонам, и засыпал ее вопросами столь замысловатыми, что они могли прийти в голову только волшебнику. Матушка в упор не могла понять, что увлекательного он мог найти в этом месте. Ему что, в лесу бывать не доводилось? Ничего удивительного, что Юко столько на него жаловалась. Создавалось впечатление, что волшебник не закрывает рот ни на минуту – даже чтобы услышать ответ на свой собственный вопрос (по правде говоря, особой необходимости в этом не имелось, так как матушка отвечала, по преимуществу, односложно; но, в конце концов, это было дело принципа).

Наконец они дошли до дома нянюшки Ягг. Она-то должна была знать, как найти с гостем общий язык. Да даже если и не знала, матушке не терпелось сбыть с рук нежданного гостя. Она постучала в дверь – вложив в удары куда больше силы, чем требовалось в такой тишине.   
Ответа не последовало.

– Должно быть, она спит, – произнес Клоу несколько мгновений спустя. Матушка Ветровоск, проигнорировав его, постучала сильнее.  
– Открывай, Гита, – потребовала она. – Ты должна это видеть.

Внутри дома послышались шаги; наконец дверь скрипнула, открываясь. Грибо пулей вылетел наружу. Клоу успел убраться с его пути – у матушки создалось отчетливое впечатление, что тот предвидел приближение кота – но лицо его все же на миг отразило страх. Ну, хоть чем-то его можно было пронять.   
Сонная нянюшка, кутаясь в ночной халат, впустила их в дом. 

– Почему ты привела посетителя в столь поздний час? Надеюсь, дело действительно срочное. Ты кто, парень?  
– Мое имя – Клоу Рид. Рад встрече, – волшебник ответил нянюшке с такой учтивостью, что принять ту за чистую монету было – учитывая обстоятельства – решительно невозможно. Несмотря на это, лицо нянюшки просияло.  
– О, да я о тебе наслышана! Уж поверь мне, Юко было что сказать. Как у нее дела?   
– Думаю, прямо сейчас она смеется до колик, – пробормотал волшебник. Нянюшка только улыбнулась шире.   
– Выдающаяся она девочка, Юко. Это ведь я ее всему научила.

Волшебник на мгновение призадумался – а затем в ужасе округлил глаза:  
– Так это вы научили ее той чудовищной песне?  
– Что не так с песней про ежика?  
– Что не так? – недоверчиво уточнил он, – Юко научила ей Мокон! Вдобавок Ларг непременно осквернит этой песней невинные уши Ватануки – можно подумать, бедному мальчику и без того мало травм!

В ответ на эту тираду нянюшка закатила глаза.  
– Волшебники – таки-ие скромники, – вздохнула она. – А теперь присядь и расскажи мне, в чем дело. Хочешь что-нибудь выпить?  
– Вне всяких сомнений.  
– Ни капли алкоголя. Никому, – вклинилась матушка Ветровоск. – У нас нет времени валять дурака, Гита: к нам занесло того, кого здесь быть вообще не должно.  
– Я хотел бы отправиться в Анк-Морпорк, – кивнул Клоу. – Не то чтобы я был против вашего общества, разумеется, – добавил он вежливо.  
Матушка уставилась на него.  
– В самом деле.  
– В самом деле. Но, видите ли, Библиотекарь ждет меня. Я обещал заскочить к нему и позаимствовать недавно поступившую книгу – довольно увлекательный трактат на тему… ох, да, уже умолкаю. Извините.   
– Ты же знаешь дорогу в Анк-Морпорк, Эсме, – заметила нянюшка. – Могла бы просто…  
– Нет, – ответила та, – и было абсолютно ясно, что решения своего она не изменит.

Пару мгновений в комнате царило молчание: каждый размышлял о своем. Первым тишину нарушил Клоу.   
– Должен же быть способ попасть в Незримый Университет самостоятельно. Если бы здесь поблизости было нечто вроде библиотеки…  
Нянюшка расхохоталась, а матушка пробурчала себе под нос, что именно она думает обо всех этих волшебниках с их утопическими требованиями. Клоу пристыженно переводил взгляд с одной на другую; его голос звучал почти застенчиво, когда он предпринял следующую попытку:   
– Может, в замке?

***

Маграт изо всех сил пыталась не пялиться, но ей не удавалось. Этот странный пришелец был, конечно, вежлив и почтителен – но расхаживал по замку так, словно был его владельцем. Мало того, что он до рассвета поднял с постелей короля и королеву, чтобы они показали ему дорогу в библиотеку – так он еще и язвительные комментарии нянюшки пропускал мимо ушей. Только свирепые взгляды матушки могли приструнить его – но эффекта хватало буквально на пару мгновений. Затем он опять заваливал Веренса абсурдными вопросами, болтал с призраками и совал нос во все углы. 

– Планируешь задержаться надолго? – рявкнула матушка Ветровоск, когда пришелец в пятидесятый раз притормозил у картины и принялся выспрашивать портрет о его жизни.  
– Да, вы абсолютно правы. Приношу свои извинения, – повинился тот, но, разумеется, продолжил в том же духе. – Я просто… все так интересно. В этой части Диска мне бывать не доводилось. Столько нового можно узнать.   
– Волшебники и в самом деле нечасто заглядывают в Ланкр, – заметила весьма удивленная его любопытством Маграт. – Как правило, они поскорее отсюда разъезжаются.   
– Что, я должна заметить, к лучшему, поскольку проблем от них немерено, – отрубила матушка Ветровоск. – и кто потом разгребает весь беспорядок, а? Поторапливайся и исчезни отсюда, пока что-нибудь не испортил.  
– Я вовсе не собираюсь…  
– Еще как собираешься. Волшебники всегда все портят. Иди и отыщи свою книгу.  
– Хорошо, – вздохнул Клоу, – сделаю что следует. Но хотелось бы мне получше узнать это местечко. Возможно, если у меня будет повод вернуться…

Веренс, похоже, уловил намек – но испуганно покосился на трех женщин и проглотил все слова. Маграт стало его даже жаль, но в этот раз она была полностью на стороне матушки. Пригласи волшебника хоть раз – и вскоре получишь толпу сумасшедших стариков, которые будут без конца задавать раздражающие вопросы и прокурят замок до основания. В любом случае, матушка не оставила им времени на раздумья.

– В библиотеку. Сейчас же.  
– Конечно, конечно, – засуетился Клоу. Каким-то образом ему удалось добраться до конца залы без разговоров – в итоге он открыл рот лишь чтобы попрощаться перед уходом.  
– Спасибо вам за все. Надеюсь, нам еще удастся увидеться в скором времени. 

И с этими словами он растворился между книжных рядов. Нянюшка захихикала и повернулась к матушке.   
– Знаешь, думаю, Юко стоит взять его с собой, когда она в следующий раз к нам соберется.  
Матушка свирепо уставилась на нее.  
– Все это будет на твоей совести.


End file.
